


Dress the Part

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [12]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And it's STILL all Darkflame's fault!!! :), Because Kenny's just that good, But then Kota shows them ALL up, Cody loses a bet, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, Gonna try not to spoil too much in the tags, I Don't Even Know, Like what even???, M/M, Never thought I'd ever tag that, SO, Showing up hot af to a work party, This is most definitely the strangest thing I have ever written, We love punny titles!, and i'll leave it at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: It started with a simple comment from Cody. “You wish you could pull off a dress as great as Brandi does!”Kenny isn't one to back down from a challenge and Kota, of course, is not letting him do it alone.A cute and silly Golden Lovers fic involving dresses and the whole shebang. :)
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Dress the Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkflame173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame173/gifts).



Dress the Part

A/N: This is, by far, the strangest thing I’ve ever written. Another fic inspired by Darkflame173, who gave some excellent ideas for how the dresses and our boys would look! I’d read somewhere that Kota Ibushi once wore a wedding(?) dress at a DDT show, and I was unable to find the picture of it, after much searching, **_UNTIL_ ** Darkflame posted it to Twitter. So, this wonderful madness is her fault. It takes a bit to get started, but it’s worth it, I promise! :)

  
  


Kenny didn’t remember how he’d gotten there, but he **did** remember Cody telling him something along the lines of, “You wish you could pull off a dress as great as Brandi does!” So there he was, telling a tailor what he wanted the dress to look like after giving her, Wendy, she’d said her name was, his measurements. She stared at them for a moment in confusion before a huge grin broke out on her face in realization, and she thanked Kenny excitedly, promising to get to work on it right away. Kenny had been worried, at the time, if he would have the dress before AEW’s next formal event, which was when he told Cody he’d be wearing it. Luckily, she’d had it finished the week before then, and Kenny went to pick it up after he got the call.

“I hope you don’t mind that I changed _one_ little thing with the design,” she told him in nervous excitement as he lifted the cover of the box to peer at the dress with a smile. His smile softened at the attention to detail and craftsmanship, and his eyes lingered on the change she’d made. Why hadn’t he thought about that before?

“It’s perfect,” Kenny told her. “I love it!”

“I’m so glad! If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you wearing this for?”

“There’s a work event, and I… May have made a bet with a coworker about being able to pull off a dress better than his wife…” Wendy couldn’t contain her laughter at that.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll look absolutely stunning in it.” Kenny closed the box back, eyes falling on a similar box sat off to the side.

“Another dress?” he asked. She followed his gaze and blushed, nodding.

“Another customer came in not too long after you did with their own designs. They should be coming to get it later today.” Her grin was huge, and the sparkle in her eyes told him she knew something he didn’t. Hmm… 

“Thank you again,” he told her happily, hugging her and tucking the box under his arm when he pulled back.

“No problem! Let me know if there’s anything I need to fix once you try it on.”

“Of course!”

XxX

Kota also didn’t know how he’d gotten there. For whatever reason, Kenny was having a dress made to his measurements, and hadn’t said a word to Kota. Kenny had told him early on in their relationship that he liked wearing dresses sometimes, for fun, after a very eventful DDT show, and Kota had fallen even more in love with him then. The topic hadn’t come up in quite some time, so when Kota saw the various sketches and designs for dresses on the bedside table, he’d been curious. He’d put the pieces together after looking over them further, finding Kenny’s writing on the back of one of the pages.

_Need it by the 15th. Ask Wendy? Also, heels and makeup? Lashes?_

Kenny was wearing the dress to the work party the week before All Out. Kota… Didn’t know what to think at first, until he felt a soft smile rise to his face. Kenny was going to look absolutely _beautiful_. Kota couldn’t imagine why Kenny had decided on a dress for the event, but he couldn’t help but feel like he knew who was responsible. He pulled out his phone and texted Cody.

_Did you tell Kenny to wear a dress?_ Cody replied quickly.

**_I just made a comment. HE decided he wanted to wear one._ **

**_Didn’t he tell you?_ ** Kota sighed fondly, shaking his head.

_What kind of comment?_

**_I told him he couldn’t pull off a dress as great as Brandi does. He said he would prove me wrong._ ** Kota laughed, heading into the kitchen and making a cup of tea. Of course. Well, if that was the case, Kota wouldn’t let Kenny do it alone. He’d worn a dress before. He could pull it off too… Right? His mind went back to the sketches he’d seen in their room, and he got up to grab a pencil and some paper, looking up sample dress designs and putting something together. Kenny had left with Michael earlier, saying he would be back late, so Kota made the drive to Wendy’s shop and gave her his designs. She had gazed at him in shock before almost bursting with joy, thanking him profusely, English mixing in with her Japanese in her excitement.

“I’ll get to work on it right away! I can’t wait! Thank you so so much!”

Now, Kota was walking into the tailor shop a few hours after Kenny, and Wendy held the box out to him excitedly. Kota accepted it gratefully, unable to stop smiling, thanking her.

“You and Kenny are going to look absolutely amazing together! You have to tell me **everything** after he sees you in it!”

The box was tucked under his arm when he got home, and he nearly dropped it as Kenny rushed into his arms as soon as he stepped through the door. He wrapped his arms around Kenny in return, box safely in his hands, humming contently, holding him close.

“I haven’t been gone that long,” Kota told him with a soft laugh. Kenny pressed a kiss to his neck, pulling away reluctantly, and Kota hid the box behind his back.

“I know. I guess I’m still getting used to the fact that you’re… Here. To stay.” Kota’s smile softened, and he gently brushed a stray curl out of Kenny’s face. Kenny blushed.

“Always,” Kota told him quietly, stealing another quick kiss. He headed upstairs, stopped a few steps up as Kenny spied the box.

“What’s that?” he asked. Kota froze, hoping his smile masked his panic.

“I… Had something made for the event. I felt like wearing something new.” Kenny looked pleasantly surprised.

“Do I get to see it?”

“It’s a surprise!” Kota told him, and Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.” They shared a laugh as Kota continued upstairs, storing the box safely and out of sight before heading back downstairs. He found Kenny in the kitchen making dinner, stirring something that smelled absolutely delicious on the stove. He handed Kota the stirring spoon, and Kota gladly accepted it, sneaking a taste of Kenny’s cooking when he wasn’t looking. After dinner the two curled up on the couch together, Kota lazily playing with Kenny’s hair as the two found themselves dozing off in front of the tv together.

XxX

When the day of the event came Kenny and Kota found themselves dancing nervously around the other, neither quite sure how to reveal their attire for the night. Kenny got dressed upstairs, nervously smoothing down the flowy skirt of his dress as he looked at himself in the mirror. It fit perfectly, and he turned back to the bed, picking up one of the heels he’d bought to match the dress, tilting it this way and that. He sighed, shaking his head and smiling. He was both nervous and excited for tonight. Cody and Brandi wouldn’t know what hit them! And yet… What would Kota think? 

He sat down in front of the mirror, carefully doing his eyeliner before adding eyeshadow and a dusting of blush for good measure. He fastened a delicate chain of stars around his neck and a matching bracelet around his left wrist. He slipped the heels on, brushed his hair, which had grown to slightly beyond his shoulders, in front of him. He barely recognized himself. He looked… Good _._ He laughed softly, doing a twirl and fluttering his eyelashes at the mirror. He looked _good_. Taking one last look at his reflection he nodded, grabbing his phone and his keys and heading downstairs.

Kota was putting the finishing touches on his make-up in the downstairs bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, smiling nervously at himself. The eyeliner hadn’t turned out too bad, and the blush was subtle as opposed to overdone, so it was a win for him. The dress had fit nicely, hugging his body in all the right places, slightly flowy at the very bottom, the design he’d given beautifully worked into it. He wobbled slightly in the heels he’d bought for the dress, still not quite used to them yet. Pulling on the long, white gloves, he took one last look at himself before grabbing his phone, heading back out into the house.

“Kenny-tan?” he asked.

“Living room!” Kenny called out, and Kota took a deep breath, following his voice, eyes going wide when he spotted Kenny. Kenny turned to face him nervously, jaw dropping when he saw Kota. “I-Ibu-tan?! Holy shit!”

“I… Is it too much?” Kota asked, feeling panic rise within him. Kenny didn’t respond, eyes tracing over Kota in disbelief. “I saw the sketches, and I asked Cody about it. I didn’t want you to be alone with wearing a dress, so I had one made too, and—

“You’re gorgeous,” Kenny told him quietly, in awe, effectively cutting him off. Kota froze as Kenny went over to him, hands smoothing down the sides of the dress, settling around his waist. Kota met his eyes, smiling shyly.

“So are you,” he told him. “I knew you would be.” He cupped Kenny’s face gently, mindful of his make-up, capturing his lips in a soft, loving kiss that Kenny eagerly reciprocated, pulling him in closer. Kota found himself pinned against the wall a few moments later, and they both pulled away slowly, panting.

“The things I could do to you…” Kenny whispered, lightly brushing Kota’s lips again, teasing, hands stroking his skin through the silky fabric. Kota shivered with a gasp before reversing their positions, nipping coyly at his ear in response.

“How beautiful would you look if I took you in this dress?” he asked innocently, and Kenny groaned quietly at the thought, a fantasy flashing briefly through his mind.

“ **_God._ ** We need to stop.” He kissed Kota softly one more time before gently pushing him away, breathing uneven. Kota took a few steps back, holding out a hand to Kenny. Kenny took it with a smile, and the two headed out to their car, locking the door behind them. The drive there wasn’t too long, and they walked into the building side by side, giddy. They navigated a few hallways before finding one that led into a rather large and open room that was already bustling with people. Kenny spotted Cody after scanning the crowd, discussing something with Brandi, who was wearing a lovely wine colored dress, off to the side. Kota followed his gaze and smirked.

“Go on,” he told Kenny, and Kenny grabbed a quick kiss before striding confidently into the room. His strapless, sleeveless dress was a deep blue that brought out his eyes, a shower of golden stars cascading down the top into the skirt, which poofed out a bit at his waist. His heels clacked on the tile floor with every step, and a hush fell over everyone as they stared at Kenny in amazement. Cody’s jaw dropped as his eyes fell on Kenny, who fluttered his eyelashes at him flirtatiously as he came over. 

“So, still think I can’t pull off a dress?” he asked as the chatter resumed around him, doing a full twirl. Cody laughed shortly, looking at Kenny in astonishment.

“Dude, holy shit! You look great!”

“Is this what you were talking about earlier?” Brandi questioned, gazing at Kenny’s outfit, impressed. “I mean, I look okay, but Kenny…”

“Are you wearing make-up too?” Kenny nodded, grinning.

“Too much?” Cody shook his head.

“If you didn’t go all in, I would’ve been disappointed!”

“Kenny!” Matt called, Nick close behind him as they approached, both in suits. “Dude! You look amazing!”

“Everyone’s saying you look cute as Hell,” Nick told him, agreeing. None of them could stop smiling, and Kenny laughed softly.

“You should see what Kota’s wearing,” he replied.

“Kota looks hot in everything,” Cody argued, and Kenny smirked.

“I know.” He turned around and met Kota’s eyes, beckoning him over, and Kota nodded, making his way into the room. Another set of heels clacked on the floor, and everyone fell silent as their eyes landed on Kota, unable to take their eyes off of him. His white dress fit _just_ right, flowing out a little at the bottom. Across his right side a golden outlined angel wing design wrapped around the front, the fabric of his right sleeve in the shape of feathers, outlines of a few stray feathers scattered across the back. He blushed at the looks he was getting: some awed, some flirty, some unashamedly undressing him with their eyes. He fell to Kenny’s side, laughing nervously at the stares the Bucks, Cody, and Brandi were giving him.

“Kota wins. Automatically,” Cody finally said when he’d regained the ability to think and speak. “Oh my God…” Nick wolf-whistled as Matt looked away in embarrassment and Brandi continued to stare. Kenny giggled.

“He does look hot in everything, doesn’t he?” he claimed proudly before he stole a kiss, happily humming into it as Kota cupped his face again.

“I’m pretty sure the rest of us will melt if the two of you get any cuter,” Tony Khan told them with a grin, joining the group. Kenny and Kota pulled back from each other, blushing. “You both look fantastic!”

“Thank you,” Kenny told him quietly. Kota nodded to him, equally sheepish. The rest of the evening sped by as they mingled with the rest of their coworkers, grabbing drinks and small bites of food. They received endless compliments, the occasional _aw_ (especially from Adam), and a “Hot damn!” from Private Party. The Elite met back up as things began winding down, conversations wrapping up as people started to leave.

“So, uh… Any plans after this?” Nick asked the two with a knowing look, eyes twinkling mischievously. Matt caught his brother’s eye, blushing as he realized what he meant. Kenny sputtered at that, drawing a bewildered look from Kota and laughs from Cody, Brandi, and Adam.

“N-Nope! None! Why?” Kenny asked, wide eyed, knowing exactly what he was getting at. Nick shrugged, smiling evilly.

“No reason. Just wondering.” Kota looked between the two, catching Nick’s meaning and looking back to Kenny, eyes raking over him appreciatively.

“I—We’re going to go. We’ll see you guys at _Dynamite_.” He met Kota’s gaze, which snapped back up at his words, and Kota nodded to him.

“Love you, Kenny!” Nick promised as Matt looked to him in fond exasperation, though unable to **not** jump in.

“Don’t have **_too_ ** much fun, you two!” he added, grinning widely. Cody, Adam, and Brandi snickered, waving as they left, and Kenny silently promised to get them all back for that later.

  
  


Closing A/N: So... This is a thing! Not my best, but I hope I delivered. Might be adding a second chapter (I sorta, kinda want to)? I'd have to change the rating if I do, of course, because... Well, you can guess what I'm getting at. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
